A cold shower
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Beth decides to use an empty locker room shower when her's is only producing cold water. when the owner comes back and catches her in the act.


Ok one shot time again, and this one to be honest in pure PWP not really any plot just something I thought about and as usual had to write down. To be honest I think I am just avoiding finishing Penance because it will make me sad. Anyway enjoy this one as an added bonus.

A cold shower

Beth walked down the corridor, it was deserted and she wondered just why everyone had cleared out so quickly, she hadn't heard the fire alarm. Choosing not to worry about it now she was hot and sweaty after her match, and the meeting with Stephanie had gone on far to long for her liking. All she wanted to do now was grab a shower then go back to the hotel.

Entering the Diva's locker room she was now grateful for the piece and quite. Usually it was teaming with excited women, all happy to have finished and be going home. Normally for post-match drinks, which also involved much discussion about what they were going to wear. Now the silence was bliss, Beth looked forward to the hot spray, and soothing heat of the shower. Stripping off her ring attire quickly and snatching up her towel she hurried to the shower and switched on the nearest one. Waiting a few moments she placed her hand under the torrent of water and snatched it away quickly it was freezing. Frowning slightly she stopped the shower and moved to the next one.

Giving it a little longer Beth once again was met with only freezing temperatures when she ventured her hand underneath.

"Dam it!" she swore realising that all the showers were probably the same. Not wanting a cold shower Beth decided that she would just head to another locker room. The place was after all deserted and no one would mind, she quickly checked that her towel was secure and went to the door. Not bothering with her bag only taking her shampoo she walked down the hall way and went into the nearest room. Not caring who's it was she went straight into the shower and turned it on. After only a few moments Beth could see the steam appear inside the shower and she smiled.

"Yes" she hissed dropping her towel over the rail provided she stepped under the spray and hung her head in contentment. Closing her eyes and allowing her head to roll back covering her hair and face she whipped the water out of her eyes and just enjoying the relaxing feeling. This was what she had needed for the last hour and now as she stood under the hot water she allowed her mind to drift. Thinking about things she would not normally allow under such circumstances. The thoughts currently running though her mind were usually reserved for when she was alone in her hotel room. Preferably in bed and when no one was going to disturb her.

Relaxed and safe in the knowledge that no one else was around she let her mind drift to those thoughts, a flush coming over her skin that had nothing to do with the hot water, but a certain blue eyed superstar who was also one of her best friends. She thought about his smile, the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. How his touch so innocent in its placement, either on her arm, or the lower part of her back, brought a shiver to her body and a flush to her cheeks. Beth let a small sigh slip passed her lips as an echoing gasps made her snap open her eyes.

A small scream escaped her mouth as she looked directly at the man in the door way. He started right back at her, neither moving just looking at one another. Beth quickly regain her senses and she tried to cover herself.

"Randy get out what are you doing!" she yelled at the now pretty red looking Randy Orton as he turned away from her and disappeared behind the wall.

"God Beth I am sorry, I don't know you were in here, I though Ted had left the shower on again." He called back and Beth thought his voice sounded incredibly shaky. She wondered just how long he had been standing there watching her. The noise of the shower had obviously masked his approach and she had had her eyes shut the entire time.

"You scared me, why didn't you say anything." Beth said now switching off the shower and pulling her towel around herself. Not that Randy had anything left to see now anyway. It did make her feel better. You could never have a serious conversation with someone when you were naked. Well maybe you could if they were naked too. Beth was however not going to make that suggestion as she rounded the corner and found Randy sat on the bench.

"I guess I was shocked, sorry that came out wrong, I mean surprised." He said still sounding mightily guilty, and Beth took a wild guess as to why.

"How long did you watch me for Randy?" she said her voice held an accusing tone and Randy stood up a frown on his face as Beth waited for an answer.

"What are you trying to accuse me of here, being some kind of sick voyeur." He said obvious anger in his voice now and Beth folded her arms and immediately went on the defensive.

"Well you know what they say if the shoe fits." She snapped back and Randy rounded on her, looking down at her, just clad in a towel while he was fully clothed. To say Beth felt at a slight disadvantage would be an understatement. She wasn't freighted of him however, she knew Randy would never hurt her. She was only scared for their friendship and right now the thunderous look on Randy's face told her that friendship was in serious jeopardy.

"You know I never thought you of all people would think like that about me, I thought you knew me better." He said his voice dropping slightly as his anger subsided replaced with disappointment. Beth was not sure if the disappointment was in her or himself. As she watched him run his hand though his hair now she wanted to mend this fence they had both managed to break between them so easily.

"I don't think of you like that Randy, it's just finding you looking at me, I was shocked, embarrassed and I guess I am sorry. I know you're not sick." Beth said as Randy hung his head slightly and sat back down on the seat once more. Beth walked over to him and sat down. Making sure the towel covered everything it should she turned to him and waited for him to speak.

"It's me who should be sorry, I was watching you, for longer than I should have. God Beth I am sorry I just couldn't." Randy stopped and turned his eyes away from her. Scared that she would see the truth there laid bare before her, and ultimately reject.

"Couldn't what Randy, please tell me." Beth said placing her hand on his arm, the action causing him to turn back to her.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you, and to be truthful I didn't want to either." He said as she swallowed the lump that had suddenly arisen in her throat. He looked so scared right now, like he was about to bolt out of the door and never speak to her again. Slowly raising her hand Beth placed it on Randy's cheek. The touch made them both jump, the energy that passed between them almost tangible as Beth's fingers stroked his freshly shaved skin, in slow circular movements.

"It's ok Randy, I know what you mean. I know if the roles had been reversed it would be me having to apologise for staring." She said as he looked into her eyes once more and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You are quite welcome to look at me all you want." He whispered as his eyes travelled her body quickly before flicking back up to her eyes. The flush now on her skin was very endearing and Randy really wanted to kiss her. He didn't know what was stopping him, she had practically told him she liked him, in more than just the close friends kind of way, but he didn't want to take advantage of her either.

"Well I think it would only be fair considering you already got an eye full." Beth smiled at him cheekily breaking the short silence and snapping Randy out of his inner battle.

"You do realise I need a better reason than that to get naked don't you." Randy countered as Beth cocked one eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, well maybe I can give you one." Beth said placing her hand on Randy's chest and her lips on his. The kiss was gentle at first, merely exploring the feeling of each other as they drew closer, almost subconsciously as the kiss deepened. Randy asking permission with his tongue for entry which was quickly granted. Now the kiss was as passionate and as heavy as their pounding hearts , tongues dulled and teeth bit gently as Beth let out a small moan, it filled the locker room as Randy pulled her on to his lap. Her legs parting to drop either side of his legs. The towel falling away somewhat to expose almost impossibly soft thighs. Randy's hands moved on their own accord. Settling on the creamy expanse of skin now exposed and traveling their entire length. Beth started pulling the shit off over Randy's head, breaking the shower of kisses that he was currently raining down in her exposed shoulders.

"You are still far to overdressed for my liking Mr Orton." Beth said throwing the shit onto the floor, forgotten in an instant when Randy's hands clasped her arse and pulled her forward. She was now sitting directly over his man hood, and she could tell now just how much he wanted this.

"Don't worry that is about to change." He said latching his lips to hers once more and then traveling them down her neck. Beth tilted her head to the side to give him better access as his hands travelled to her waist and encouraged her to stand. Beth did just that as Randy's hands left her in favour of shimming out of his jeans. Beth got the message pretty quickly and she kneeled down and removed his shoes. Sliding off Randy's jeans the rest of the way she then went for his boxers. Revealing him to her for the first time, she stood back and looked at him in all his glory. Randy reached for her but she stepped away from him. He groan in frustration and stood up to go and get her back.

"Oh no it's my turn to look at you." She said moving out of his reach once more as Randy's placed his hands on his hips and scowling at her.

"This is a little unfair don't you think, you didn't know I was watching you, I feel like a scientific specimen." He said as she continued to let her eyes roam his body. Totally unashamed of her ogling and enjoying his discomfort.

"Tough." She replied moving back towards him now and allowing him to wrap her up in his arms once more. His hands finding the join in her towel and he soon pulled apart the soft think material. Letting the towel drop to the floor Randy wasted no time in pulling her close once more. Both of them reeling in the feeling of one another's skin against their own.

"God you're even more beautiful than I remember." Randy whispered to her as his hands found her breasts and Beth arched into his touch. All coherent thought vanished from her mind as his fingers worked her nipples into almost painful peaks. Randy bent his head to take a pink nipple into his mouth a smiled when her heard her gasp. He loved how she was reacting to him, she seemed so alive somehow, so real. Running his hands up her back and pulling her to him he stood once more and moved them back over to the bench. He sat down pulling her back into his lap. Beth sat willingly, finding his lips once more she kissed him deeply allowing her hands to roam his chest and in to the space between their bodies. Finding what she was looking for she wrapped her hand gently around his engorged cock and stroked it lightly. Randy couldn't help the trust of his hips at her touch and he grunted against her shoulder.

"Beth don't tease." He pleaded, never had such a light caresses got him so on edge before. He put it down to the person administering them, as he watched her face as it turned into a triumphant smile. Determined to wipe that look from her face and replace it with a wonton one Randy ran his hands up her thighs once more, this time not stopping her placed on hand at her core. Feeling the damp curls and seeing the look of anticipation on her face Randy smirked when her hand lost its rhythm and relaxed against her own leg.

"God yes!" Beth hissed as Randy ran his finger along her opening, giving her clit a flick on the way and causing her hips to buck in response. His cock twitched with anticipation. They had waited so long for this. Far longer than him walking in on her in the shower, that had just been a catalyst. Now Beth's head feel against his shoulder, her breath coming in short gasps as he plunged two fingers into her hot depths. Working her until the perspiration on her body made her skin shine Randy pulled his hand away.

"Randy!" Beth cried as he claimed her lips once more pulling her up slightly, Beth braced herself on her own shaky legs for a moment before she sat back down, allowing his entire length to slide up high, filling her completely as their lips lost contact. Both gasping for breath at the exquisite feeling. Randy gave a few slow thrusts not along her to move by clamping his hands on her hips and keeping her still.

"Don't tease." She said in an echo of his earlier words. Randy just smirked at her, her face was flushed, her eyes had turned into a deep blue and her lips were red and swollen. The look on her face was his undoing. Moving his hands to her waist Randy began to thrust harder, as Beth now able to move thrust back against hi, creating a delicious friction that was speeding them ever closer to the edge of oblivion. Randy's lips found her breast once more, latching his lips onto her nipple, he felt her inner walls clamp him at the added stimulant and he let out a cry.

"So hot!" as his hips found their own faster rhythm, not that Beth was complaining, as her head was thrown back and her mouth open gasping for breath. She could feel the pressure start to build within her, the sparks of pleasure shooting from her core to her belly and higher. Grinding herself down on to him Beth couldn't help the scream that was building inside her. She desperately hoped she had not been wrong about this place being deserted, except for Randy that was as the scream emerged along with the lights behind her eyes and the overwhelming pleasure that racked her body.

Randy heard his name fall off her lips and lost what little control he had left her walls milking him as he plunged high inside her and stilled as his own body shook with release. His hands tight on her hips and he hoped he didn't leave bruises. As he came back down looking at the top of Beth's head which was now rested on his shoulder, he stroked her sweaty back. Feeling his own perspiration sliding down his spine he stood up. Beth squeaked slightly at being lifted so suddenly, but she soon wrapped herself around him once more.

"Where are we going I was comfortable" she said as Randy pushed open the door to the shower.

"I think we could both use a shower." She said setting her down once more as she smiled up at him. Her hand resting lightly on his chest as he turned on the spray. Bending down to kiss her as he did so Beth backed him up so that they moved under the shower.

"Shit it's cold!" Randy screamed as he leapt out of the way of freezing water and Beth laughed.

"Guess I used up all the hot earlier. Sorry." She said already backing away from him as he had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh you will be."

Well there you go another Beth/Randy I can't help it I just love these two now, any way feedback is encouraged. Thank you for reading XxX


End file.
